chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Goldsmith
Naomi "Nae" Goldsmith is the 23 year old character belonging to Pippy inWorld 8: Brave New WorldWorld 8: Brave New World. She is originally from Candem, in Idaho, but currently resides in New York City. She possesses five abilities, and is currently engaged to Nathan Petrelli. Appearance Naomi is an attractive blonde 23 year old female. Her hair is darker at the roots, despite being naturally blonde, and it waves a lot, to the point where it is very curly at times. She has dark blue eyes, and a light smackering of freckles on her nose and cheeks. She dresses eccentrically, a lot of the time, and enjoys it. She is never seen without her make-up, although she is not very vain, she just doesn't believe in natural beauty. Abilities Her first ability is Enchanted Voice. This is a powerful ability, which can enchant others by singing or speaking to them. She can summon people and objects, by either chanting what she wants repetitively, or singing or humming a "Siren Song". She can also persuade others to do as she commands, and enchant them to such a degree that they could pass out or die if she continues to use the ability on them. It makes her voice sound gorgeous to the ears, and can be used on vast numbers of people, although individual control is then difficult. It usually needs conscious control, but will activate itself in times of great need. Her second ability is Detection. This is the reflexive ability to inform her of anything in the world, and it often floods her mind with useless information. She also often detects facts about her surroundings, the identity and abilities of those she encounters, and significant events which are happening to them or will happen. Her third ability is Ability Negation. She at first didn't know she has this, and was subconsciously using it to negate all abilities around her, including her own. Even now, it occasionally slips from her control and continues to do this.She will eventually be able to negate abilities at will, simply weaken them or negate abilities subconsciously if she fears the person who owns them. Her fourth ability is Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. She manifested this ability a while ago now, and has learned quite good skill with it, and can now move heavy objects, ones she could not normally lift, as well as everyday things. She tends to use it in regular everyday life. Naomi's final ability is that of Location Manipulation, which she manifested when her nephew Dustin Called her to come and save them, triggering the manifestion. This is the ability to manipulate the locations of oneself, other people and objects. It could be used to travel through time as well as space, although Naomi is unaware of this, and contact or proximity is not required but does make it easier. Naomi is able to teleport away people or objects and move them without moving herself. Family & Relationships *Unnamed mother *Unnamed estranged biological father *Older brother - Riley Goldsmith *Younger sister - Hanna Goldsmith *Nephews - Dustin and Journey *Fiancé - Nathan Petrelli Nathan Petrelli The pair met at Rhia and Peter's party, and they usually get along quite well. She was previously evading him since learning that Tracy Strauss was pregnant with his child, but has since learned the truth of this. At the birth of his sons, Lucas and Thomas Petrelli, Naomi felt out of place and decided to break up with Nathan. However, he proposed instead and the two are now engaged. Riley Goldsmith Naomi's big brother, Riley, and her never really got along, when they were younger - he started drinking and smoking heavily, and he was stoned most of the way through their childhood. The pair recently reconnected, when he revealed he had manifested his ability, and they were closer now than ever before his death. Hanna Goldsmith Her relationship to her sister is strained, due to a number of reasons. Recently, this is mainly due to Hanna's involvement in Riley's murder, since Nae blames her for bringing Jose into her life. Before then, their relationship was strained by Jose's supposed interest in Naomi, of which Hanna was quite paranoid. The girls weren't very close while they were younger, either, and Hanna envied Naomi for being able to leave without being tied down to Candem, like Hanna was because of her sons, Dustin and Journey. Quinn Lowe Quinn and Naomi are also surprisingly close, and he is easily one of her best friends. The pair are partners at the New Company, as Quinn has no powers, and Naomi has five. They are now very close friends, and she regards him as the big brother that was absent most of her life. Rhia Petrelli Rhia is Nae's best friend, and the two of them are very close. Both have abilities, and they met in a rather unfortunate situation - Naomi had just manifested Detection, and she detected that Rhia was like her, and that Rhia's boyfriend was dying, even though Rhia already knew that. They also both work for the New Company, and Rhia is now Nathan's sister in law. Since her engagement to Nathan, Naomi has asked Rhia to be her maid of honour. Personality She has a sparky kind of personality, and she'll try anything once. She's gullable, and very rarely serious. She isn't partically funny, but she's easy to laugh at, and she's accepted that she isn't particually smart. She's highly socially awkward, despite having several friends. Naomi doesn't tend to know what to do in most situations. Home Naomi lives alone in an apartment in downtown New York - recently, her nephews Journey and Dustin were staying with her, but they have moved out again. The apartment has a modern taste, but is generally decorated in quite a homely fashion. There are two bedrooms - one master bedroom and one spare. The apartment has a very small balcony and a spacious lounge and one and a half bathrooms. Naomi has lived here for nearly three years, although she originally rented it with her best friend at the time, who has since moved out. Etymology The name Naomi means "beautiful; pleasant; delightful" in Hebrew, but also has the Japanese meaning of "Beautiful honesty". The name was chosen at random, although it is quite well known that Naomi spells "I moan" backwards. Her surname has the old English meaning of "gold worker" although none of her family have worked with gold for several generations. Brief History Naomi and her siblings were raised by their single mother after their father left, when she was about seven. . She left Camden when she was 18, moving immediately to live in New York City, and getting a job waitressing in a diner when she was 20, where she still worked until recently. It is unknown how she manifested Enchanted Voice or Detection, but they were both when she was 23. She met Rhia Jones shortly before meeting Robert Max and Joshua Evans, and becoming an agent for the New Company. She has undertaken several missions for them, and is currently the partner of Quinn Lowe. Since manifesting Ability Negation, her 2 known abilities have vanished. They eventually returned, but she keeps negating sporadically. She also manifested Telekinesis recently. She met Nathan Petrelli at Rhia and Peter's engagement party, and she and Nathan are now dating. She also reconnected with her brother, Riley, after he manifested. She became aware of his death after her nephew Dustin Called her to help him and his brother, which made her manifest her final ability and teleport herself to their location, where she avenged her brother's murder by killing Jose Gevron. She has since returned to New York, but has been going through a hard time with both her brother, Riley and Rhia dead. This was worsened when she detected that Tracy Strauss was pregnant with Nathan's child, and she did not speak to Nathan for a while. While Hanna was in full-time therapy, her nephews Journey and Dustin moved in with her, but since Hanna has finished therapy, the two have moved out. Naomi just found out that Rhia was saved by Matt Parkman Jnr, and also repaired her relationship with Nathan after learning that Tracy was several months pregnant by then, so the child wasn't conceived during her own relationship with Nathan. Naomi went to the birth of his two sons, Lucas and Thomas Petrelli, but seeing him with Tracy convinced her she did not belong. She decided to end their relationship and ran from the hospital. However, he followed her and when she informed him of how she felt, he proposed. Naomi accepted and the two are now happily engaged. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters